


Hoc posset esse peius tantum

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Tom Riddle had always been Manipulative, sociopathic monster, But once upon a time he had a friend who loved him not In spite of that, but because of it. Octavia saw Tom For exactly who he was, and didn’t shy away from him Even after seeing behind the curtain.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/James Potter, Tom Riddle/ Octavia Mayweather Evans
Kudos: 26





	Hoc posset esse peius tantum

Wool’s Orphanage was a miserable place, with grey wall, Few resources, and boring people ( if you ask a little boy named Tom ) , Until one day it wasn’t. A little girl all of seven was dropped off in the middle of the night One called September night. Mrs. Cole Had to shout at the man who dropped her off to stop In order to get the little girl’s SuitcaseS out of the trunk , As a man who was clearly the little girl’s father Started to drive away the moment she had stepped out of the vehicle.

With little preamble and a great deal of sympathy from Mrs. Cole a crying Octavia Mayweather Join the inhabitants of Wool’s orphanage , An institution that was packed to the rafters currently so with Great hesitation Mrs. Cole had no other choice but to put the little girl in the same room as the terror Known as Tom Riddle. But To her surprise, At breakfast time the next morning , She was not greeted by a sobbing little girl begging for a different roommate but by a laughing girl Happily eating toast while the terror of Wool’s Tom Riddle glared daggers at William Paterson who was clutching his Right hand as blood dropped from it. Mrs. Cole Thought surprised Handle the situation like any other, she called the doctor to attend to William’s hand, And that she couldn’t to say who would hurt him, And she had n’t witnessed the attached, She had little choice but to give Tom Riddle extra choirs as Punishment, not that The extra work had as much effect as it usually did for Tom now Had someone helping him.

The Friendless terror Of the orphanage quickly became not a singular force for destruction, But a member of a demonic duo that Tortured the inhabitants of Wool’s for the joy of it. Every time Mrs. Cole Contacted the local insane Asylum for a consult on Tom Riddles actions She got the same answer , Sociopaths and psychopaths Do not have friends as they lack Empathy, The fact that tom Riddle Had a friend ruled out the possibility, Despite the fact the little girl was pure Evil, the most manipulative little Shiksa Mrs. Cole had ever scene.

The demonic duos’ Reign of terror continued for nearly 2 years despite Their frequent punishments, Much to Mrs. Cole exasperation. Until one day something amazing happened, the little devil child Octavia Mayweather was forcibly adopted By a lovely couple From Shropshire. The shout of the little girl’s screaming as the dragged her out of the orphanage was music to Mrs. Cole’s ears, and miracle of miracles Tom Riddle only made a rabbit disappear in his monstrous anger , He didn’t burn the entire orphanage down with all the residents in it thank goodness. But the look of sheer hatred on the boy’s face as his only friend was adopted had been Deeply unsettling, but the couple had only wanted a girl child Despite Mrs. Cole’s Repeated suggestions that they might like to take a both of the monstrous brats ( Octavia and Tom). The couple had two boys already and wanted a little girl to round out their family. Despite being a holy terror, Octavia Mayweather was adorable child with Fiery red hair ,brilliant green eyes and a face like a cherub, The exact opposite of her nature. The girl was evil, And if she had been born in any other century Mrs. Cole had no doubt she would have been burned as a witch Before her 15th birthday.

After the girls departure Wool’s Orphanage went back to normal, Tom still terrorized the other children, but he was Quiet and alone For the rest of his childhood until a man named Dumbledore appeared At the orphanage’s door and set a Wardrobe on fire in Tom Riddle’s small lonely bedroom. And the sad Vicious little boy Left Wool’s Orphanage for 10 months out of every year, his eye growing Colder and more severe with every calendar year until one day he heard a young women shot his name just Outside of Gringotts Wizarding bank Before his fourth year.

As he turned his head toward the boys his brown murder eyes met A Villainess pair or emerald orbs , that shined in delight , And sparkled with recognition.

For the first time in nearly 5 years Tom Riddle’s grin was Genuine, as he looked upon Octavia Mayweather, Who is now Octavia Evans, a transfer student from A magical school in Australia.

The murderous joy in Tom Riddle’s eyes lasted Until the sorting hat touched Octavio’s head Declaring her the exact opposite of a Slytherin , what could have been The deadliest pairing in Hogwarts history, because The most Vicious rivalry Magical Britain had scene in Centuries, the bloodshed During their Hogwarts years was the stuff of legends, And fueled most of Abraxas Malfoy’s nightmares for the decades to come. It was the start of a century long war between The Dark Lord and The Great Sorceress.... in public as least You had to give the opposition leader So to speak.

In private, Tom Riddle had his other Happily Torturing the citizenry Beside him for the better half of the 20th century, they even manage to produce a few Terrifying children along the way, After his death Every death eater still breathing, Would swear on their magic There was nothing more terrifying Then hearing a little girl with Crimson hair and emerald eyes call The Dark Lord “ Daddy”.


End file.
